


"love is" by that 90s boy band

by theskyshouldbeviolet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyshouldbeviolet/pseuds/theskyshouldbeviolet
Summary: The Guadalupe plans have Satya hunched over her work, tired, stressed out, and resentful of everything that Vishkar put her through.Sombra knows how to take care of her.





	1. *strums guitar* gal pals being pals

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Sombra's name reveal but I'll probably write something about Sombra telling Satya her real name or Satya finding out accidentally... For now, Satya knows Sombra as Sombra and nothing else.

The report nearly falls out of her hand when Sombra visits, translocator flashing insistently.

Satya blearily blinks and places the papers on her work-table, leaning forwards to stand up - then thinks better of it. Her legs ache after a long day of walking and talking and stalking, so she settles for a straightened back.

"Hey babe," Sombra says, pulling off her wig - an ugly blonde thing. She makes for the bedroom. "How's the Guadalupe project going?"

"Absolutely horribly," Satya whispers, voice rough and low from stress.

Sombra stops mid-walk, glances over Satya; her papers, her lack of shoes, her eyebags.

"Oh, Satya..." she says it like a consolation, repeating the name under her breath as she steps towards Satya, an arm raised to hold the sitting woman's chin. As if, if she could say it enough times that Vishkar's manipulation would reverse, that Satya could have lived a trauma-free life.

"I am alright." Satya coughs out, chin lifted partially in pride and partially in laziness - she is too tired to resist Sombra's coaxing.

"Bullshit." Is all Sombra says before she slides the papers across the table, taking their place and bracketing Satya with her body. She slides her hand around Satya's neck and pulls her forward so that their foreheads touch. "No more of those plans. We can talk about it tomorrow. Right now, it's just going to be me, and you, and that big fluffy pink blanket you claim to hate."

A shaky breath escaped Satya, her ingrained mentality insisting that she _can't_ just abandon her work like that, that she can't rest until every meticulous detail down to the flowerpots is done. She knows better, though, so she nods silently. Her right leg has been asleep for the last twenty minutes and her left arm aches, phantom pains running up and down where her ulna and radium used to be. She closes her eyes. She's not quite ready to leave the workstation.

The shorter girl, given a height advantage because of her place on the table, kisses Satya's forehead. It's a slow, soft kiss, repeated on the darker woman's nose, cheeks, and chin.

The stress rises out of her at Sombra's gentle affections. The intensity, the solitude, the pent-up anger slips away in an instant and she can feel her cheeks heat and tears form and then wrecked sob come out of her throat - a sob of relief. She pulls Sombra close, burying her face in the ridiculous disguise and letting it out -

"I hate them," she stutters. "I hate-" she doesn't have all the words she needs to describe it, but Sombra understands, she really does. Her throat closes up and the words won't leave her brain, and she _hates_  it when she goes nonverbal, but Sombra's here, at least she's _here._

Sombra shushes her, all whispers and soft touches as the crying stupidly stops, the urge to wail leaving as quickly as it had started. Satya sits there, sniffles, and Sombra's fingers run through her hair. Little circles along her scalp, tucking stray hairs behind her ears, a brush of nails along the space where her hair parts in two. Pins and needles run along her right leg as it wakes up, stiff and unused, but Sombra's hands ground her and the sensation dulls. She stays there for a minute, listening to Sombra's breathing and the tinkling of light rain on the windows and the humm of cars on the street below. It's overwhelming, but Sombra makes it a little more bearable.

She pulls back and Sombra takes that as a sign that she's ready to move on. Hopping off the workbench, Sombra takes her hand and pulls her towards the bathroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up, _cariña_. Bath or shower?"

Satya holds up one finger, indicating the first option. Sombra sits at the side of the bathtub, dragging Satya down with her, still holding onto Satya's right hand, letting the water run until its almost hot enough to scald.

Sombra moves their entwined hands just above the water. Satya lets go and tests the heat, then stands shakily, fingers working at the buttons of her dress. The fabric falls down, and she takes off her bra and pants and underwear as well. Sombra simply watches - she knows what Satya is comfortable with, and helping her take off her clothes tends to be a no.

"Want me to stay? I can go download the _Dangal_  film or some Bollywood remake if you want to watch something. Maybe today I cam sjow you _Shrek_ , even."

Satya shakes her head. Sombra stays.

She steps into the water and sinks down into the heat, drawing her knees up to her chest and letting the steam wash over her. The water feels like it is sucking the rest of her energy and tension out of her - her muscles are sore. Sombra drapes her arms along the edge, swirling a pointer finger in the water.

"Okay. I'm not going anywhere, Satya."

"I-" is all she can get out. She tries again: "Know."

Sombra takes off her jacket and long-sleeved shirt, and reaches for the shampoo. Scent-free, just how Satya likes it. Sombra could care less what she puts in her hair as long as it gets the job done.

Squirting a bit of the shampoo out, she reaches for Satya's head again, massaging the shampoo in slowly. She loves the feel of Satya's hair, soft and dark and thick in her hands.

"Lean back, baby," Sombra says. Satya obliges, and Sombra rinses the shampoo out. "Conditioner next."

Satya leans back up as Sombra applies the conditioner, running it through her waist-length hair and letting the black strands swirl in the bath.

After rinsing Satya's hair, she stands to fetch the washcloth, only for Satya's prosthetic arm to grab her in a vice-like grip, splashing water onto her pants.

"Don't," the 'please' goes unsaid.

"I'm getting the washcloth. I'll be back in a second," Sombra says. The synthetic hand lets go, and Sombra returns, a second later as promised, with a washcloth.

"Want me to get your back?" She asks as Satya's eyes have turned towards her, not making eye contact but staring into her all the same.

"No," she says. Sombra hands her the washcloth.

As Satya slowly, methodically, scrubs at her body, Sombra starts humming. It's quiet, a tune from before the turn of the century.

_"Love is kisses in a beanbag chair_

_The two of us but no one there"_

Satya puts the washcloth on the side of the tub, laying down as she listens to Sombra's humming.

"Your voice," she says.

"My voice?" Sombra asks.

"Keep singing. Please."

Sombra sings a little louder.

_"Love is the moment that I climb the stairs_

_To hold you in my arms after we make love_

_Love is waking up to see your face_

_Or kissing in the morning rain_

_Love is_

_The only thing that keeps me sane_

_At the end of the day all I've got is you"_

The woman in the bath sits up. Her right hand snakes across Sombra's arms to cup her jaw. She kisses her, gently, soft as silk and sweet as sugar.

"Come here," Satya breathes out when they part.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sombra replies, quickly making work of her remaining clothes. She steps into the hot water, facing Satya, their legs entwined.

Satya cups her face again, bringing her into another kiss. It's still soft but a little less sweet, her lips sliding across Sombra's with precision. Her arms drift down to Sombra's breasts, just holding them, then down to her love handles. Sombra leans into the contact. Her lipstick smudges, purple tinting the corners of Satya's mouth.

"Let me," Satya says, motioning towards the shampoo and conditioner. Sombra nods, turns around, and lets Satya comb her fingers through her mohawk.

While her girlfriend does her hair, Sombra scrubs at her feet, elbows, knees, face, and torso with the washcloth. She starts humming again, the same tune from earlier, and she feels Satya press a kiss to the ridge where her skull implants reach her electronic spine.

"You're too kind to me," Satya whispers, "more than I deserve."

"I could say the same, babe," Sombra says, lightly, carefully.

"No, you deserve someone who can leave Vishkar, who can protect you from enemies... Who can be there for you no matter what. I am not that."

"And you deserve someone who can take you from Vishkar, who can find your friends, who can be there for you no matter what, too. I'm not perfect, Satya, and neither are you." Sombra turns around, bathwater splashing over the sides.

"I will always do my damned best to be here for you, Satya, and I know that you do your best as well. We're gonna be okay." Her face is resolute, determined, certain. "You matter too much to me to let you go."

Satya says nothing for a long moment, just brings their foreheads together.

"I... I think I love you."

Sombra's heartbeat stops.

"I love you too." It's the first time she's heard it from Satya, and it just feels so _right_.

Satya smiles, and it's like Sombra is falling for her all over again.

Sombra's reassuring words remind Satya why she accepted the hacker's help, friendship, and love.

"The bath is getting cold. Let's dry off," she suggests as she stands, Sombra's confidence in their relationship reenergizing her. Sombra watches as little rivers flow over her breasts, the swell of her rolls of fat, the light stretch marks on her thighs.

"You're gorgeous," she says, automatically.

"And you're stunning," Satya says as she steps out, Sombra close behind. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, cariña."

Satya dries off, goes to the bedroom, slipping on panties and a nightgown. Sombra finds her own stash of clothes, having recently advanced to Girlfriend Level Two with her own drawer: settling for just briefs and a t-shirt.

"Lemme grab the blanket, Satya. You still in for cuddles?"

"Yes," she says, and Sombra vanishes into the living room. The blanket, as always, is hidden under the couch. A salmon-pink thing that she got Satya for her birthday, made out of cotton and wool and thankfully, a texture that Satya liked. A lot.

Back in the bedroom, Satya is already under the covers, prosthetic arm off, reading glasses on, reaching for a book before thinking better of it.

She looks like a millionaire divorcee.

"Here babe," she says, slipping next to Satya and letting her feet invade the warmth of Satya's space on the bed.

"Your feet are cold, Sombra."

"Suffer. I have the blanket." She spreads it over them, the light from Satya's reading lamp casting scarlet shadows.

"So you do," she says and puts the glasses away, turning around to face her partner and link hands.

"Thank you for being here for me, Sombra."

"I try. Next time, you let me know when you're stressed out."

"Will do," Satya says, pressing a kiss to the other woman's shoulder. "You said there would be cuddles."

"That I did," Sombra answered, curving into the embrace and letting herself be the small spoon.


	2. the fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're gonna fuck

It is only thirty minutes later that Sombra finds Satya's hand inching towards her crotch.

It is only once Satya's hand actually lands on her dick that Sombra speaks.

"Feeling frisky, babe?"

"Frisky is a word for it, yes." Her dick twitches. She can feel Satya's half-mast behind her, almost nestled against her buttcheeks.

"Keep going and we're both gonna lose sleep," Sombra whispers as Satya's hand slips down over her cock, cupping her balls through the fabric and fondling them gently.

"You don't need much sleep, Sombra."

"But you do," the protest is all show as she gasps, those skilled fingers slowly stroking her through the briefs and coaxing her erection. She's not hard yet, but she knows that she will be soon.

"I'll sleep in tomorrow." It's a lie and they both know it, but Sombra doesn't care. She pushes her ass into Satya's hips, grinding against the hard-on behind her and causing Satya to briefly forget about stroking her. "Fuck, Sombra."

"Mmm, I love it when you curse, baby."

"...Fuck you."

"I'm working on that," Sombra says with a chuckle, throwing the sheets off and turning around to straddle Satya. She can't resist grinding down as Satya's nails find her hips, drawing thin lines across her skin.

Pushing Satya'a nightgown up her stomach, she starts rubbing their clothed erections together, hips circling like a belly dancer but much, much slower.

"Ah," Satya gasps as Sombra leans down to mouth along her jaw, kisses placed under her ear, over the apple of her throat, on her left clavicle. She pulls the nightgown down to expose her tits, spaghetti straps sliding off her shoulders and fabric bunching up around Satya's middle.

"Every noise you make is music, Satya," she mumbles into Satya's breast, starting on a hickey just above her nipple as her hands circle the mounds. Satya arches slightly and Sombra holds fast. She wants this mark to be dark, to last, but it takes time. She compensates by nipping at the skin, little bites that drive her girlfriend wild.

Her hips nearly stopped moving as she focuses on Satya's flesh: the woman below her grinds up, seeking friction, and Sombra responds in kind. Her own cock has tented her briefs, almost embarrassingly fast, and she yearns to just tear off her clothes and rut against Satya's beautiful thighs, beautiful dick, beautiful ass.

Instead, she continues the hip-dance from eariler, except that it feels much better now that her own length is awake and leaking pre at the stimulation. Her mouth remains occupied, and it's only once Satya grabs the hair on the back of her neck, firmly, gently, that she stops and regards her handiwork.

"That's gonna stay for a while," she beams, proud of the nearly purple hickey just on top of Satya's right breast. "Might have to weasel you into a V-neck sometime, let everyone see that you really do get laid once in a while."

"Shut up," Satya laughs. Sombra can feel the flush in her cheeks more than she can see it, but she knows that Satya likes the idea despite being a conservative dresser.

"Mmh, shut me up why don't you," she teases, and Satya pulls her down for a sloppy kiss, tongue invading and making her dizzy, almost drunk on the force of Satya's passion. She could kiss her forever, just sit there and map out her lips, her molars, her tongue.

Her erection proves to be a very effective distraction.

"I am very hard, Sombra," Satya says as she brushes her wild, purple hair behind an ear.

"No, duh."

"I suggest you do something about it," her voice dips low, sultry, seductive, and it goes straight to Sombra's dick.

Fumbling in her haste, Sombra leans over an uncomfortable amount in order to reach the bedside drawer, groping about for the lube and condom before she sits up on her knees and discards her shirt and underwear. Satya is finally bare as well, no pesky little panty hiding the goods, and she gazes down on her own chest to properly look at the hickey.

"How you want to do it tonight, babe?" Sombra asks, a little strained with the effort of not getting herself too worked up before they even get to the main event.

Satya looks up, a smile of approval on her face. She liked the bruise. Good.

Sombra groans, impatience getting the better of her as she slips on a condom. Satya's hands are on her immediately, forcing her wrists away from her crotch, condom only halfway on.

"No touching yourself, Sombra." She hisses in response. She always liked a challenge, but when Satya phrased it that way, she knew it was going to be a difficult one.

"Bend over. Knees and elbows, dear." Satya's face betrayed nothing even as she slid the condom the rest of the way, and it sent a wonderful little chill up Sombra's spine.

She gets in position on the bed and waits, feels Satya moving around, hears the sound of rubber and the unscrewing of the lube cap.

"Satya, hurry up," she whines, wiggling her butt playfully. "I don't need too much prep, just fuck me soon."

"Shh," she feels Satya's hand, covered in a plastic glove, the tips of her nails protected with cotton balls. Satya drew the line at cutting her nails, a stubborn femme in every way, but they did find cotton balls and gloves to be a good alternative to a bleeding asshole, even if it was difficult for Satya to get it on by herself. How did she do it just now?

The covered hand run down her back, over her ass and thighs in a soothing rhythm, and Sombra can feel her cock weep pre, the need for any sort of contact almost overwhelming. She pushes back against Satya, desperation showing, and then a glorious, lube-soaked finger pushes past the ring of her butthole.

The way that Sombra jerks and moans is a Pavlovian response more than actual pleasure, but warmth soon spread through her as Satya pushes and pulls leisurely, adding more lube and then a second finger. She scissors Sombra wider, stretches her, digs her fingers as far as they will go and accidentally brushes Sombra's prostate. Another noise spills out of her, then more as Satya steadily pumps and leans against her back, breasts a soft weight behind Sombra's shoulder blades. The weight pushes Sombra further down and gives Satya the perfect angle to fuck her.

She doesn't take the opportunity. In fact, although Sombra is shuddering underneath her, body begging for more, all she does is add a third finger and continues the mundane pace. Sombra thinks that she is deliberately avoiding her prostate, stroking deep but at the wrong angle. Her fists twist into the sheets. It still feels good, it just isn't enough.

"Such a good girl," Satya whispers in her ear, and Sombra doesn't bother with anything more than a whimper: the consistent, maddening pistoning of Satya's fingers is going to drive her insane.

"More, Satya,"

"Hmm..." she considers it.

"Satya I swear if you don't hurry it up,"

"I wonder how long you can last."

She snorts. "If you don't touch my dick, I am never going to come."

"We'll see," is all the warning she gets before Satya hits that special spot inside her with deadly accuracy, speeds up the pace, and Sombra lets out the most lewd sound of the night as Satya seems to be massaging that spot, making her sing.

It's an explosion inside her, a flood compares to the slow pace of earlier, and she eagerly rocks back as Satya pushes forward, setting free waves of pleasure. Her thighs shake with the effort of staying in place as her desire is met, she feels Satya mouth at the nape of her neck, feels Satya's still-hard dick on the outside of her thigh, feels her lover slow down just a second before adding a fourth finger that brings the stretch to the brink of pain.

"Fuck, Satya, fuck fuck _fuck,_ " is all she can say, cock begging as her prostate is abused relentlessly. Satya knows she likes it hard and fast and rough, and hard and fast and rough is what she gets.

"Five fingers?" Satya asks, and Sombra almost misses the question in her haze of ectasy.

"Fuck, no, not today, merde!" She says smartly, even as her cells scream for more. Her ass could probably take it but she has shit to do tomorrow, even if she can't recall what it is as Satya ruthlessly starts twisting her four fingers on the withdraw. Sombra's eyes start watering, her dick is so, so hard and Satya's hands are so, so heavenly and she can feel her orgasm coming up close, her voice undulating softly, her world reduced to the burn in her gut and Satya's hand. She' so tempted to just touch herself, but Satya seems to have red her thoughts and shoved her knee in between Sombra's legs, offering enough friction to the underside of her cock - and she comes.

She gasps, writing underneath as the harsh wall of pleasure hits her. Satya pumps her through it, fingers still working inside, intensifying her release as she's swallowed by her orgasm, voice gone, breathing hard, cum trapped in the condom. Satya generously lets up during the aftershocks, Sombra's body twitching in waves before she collaspes and groans out "stop."

Satya doesn't move, waits patiently, the angel, for Sombra's sign that she's ready, and pulls her fingers free. She uses her teeth to dispose of the glove and cotton before reaching for tissue. She uses that to remove the used condom, gently wipes Sombra's bum, and then lays down next to Sombra, her one arm rubbing small circles next to the woman's back implants.

"One second babe," Sombra whispers, and Satya just chuckles.

"Take all the time you need."

"I'm going to suck your life out through your dick."

"I appreciate that. Maybe not tonight, though."

"You woke me up for sex. I'm not gonna stand by and let my girlfriend get blue balls."

Satya only sighs with an amused expression, hand once again brushing Sombra's hair behind her ears. "I don't think you should strain yourself," she said, knowing full well how sleepy Sombra got after a good fuck.

"At least let me watch you, then. How's that sound," she suggested.

Satya removed her hand, snaked it down to her cock, then withdrew.

"I want to watch you. No need to be shy, _cariña_."

Satya's lips turned up in a smirk. "If you insist."

Sombra gathered the energy to move to lay against the headboard, propped up by pillows. Satya sat in front of her, her beautiful cock still heavy with blood and glistening in the moonlight. She ran her hand along her thigh.

"Touch yourself for me, Satya," Sombra whispered, unable to tear her eyes away as Satya bit her lip and grasped the base, soft sighs radiating from her mouth as she lifted it up to reveal the hairy balls behind, and stroked once from base to tip.

"Again."

She did it again, stroking herself from base to head, letting go, and repeating. With every motion she sighed, gasped, moaned. Music to Sombra's ears.

"Grab your balls. Fondle them." She asked, and Satya obeyed, hips moving as she palmed herself, ever so slightly louder.

"Get the lube, baby. I want you to stroke yourself faster, show me how you touch yourself when you think of me."

Satya's eyes widened in embarrassment for a second before she grabbed the bottle, untwisting it with her teeth and pouring the cold liquid onto her dick. She moaned around the cap in her mouth, then put it back and began to properly slide her hand around her dick, up and down, twisting, thumbing the slit and increasing the speed until she was panting. Sombra didn't know what was going through her mind but the idea that Satya could get herself this worked up from masturbating to the thoguht of Sombra was intoxicating. It probably helped that she did just fuck Sombra a few minutes ago, but that was long forgotten as Sombra watched her eyes become half-lidded, her jaw slack, her fist curled around her cock desperately and then the furrowed eyebrows, the clench as she found her own orgasm, nearly sobbing as Sombra's name tumbled from her lips and spilling her seed into her own hand.

"You are an _angel_ , Satya." Sombra beamed, fetching a tissue for Satya, her own dick now soft but easily riled up by the sight of her lover.

Satya caught her breath, accepting the tissue and cleaning herself up. She smiled, satisfaction written all over her.

"You were amazing too, Sombra," and then Sombra leaned forward and kissed her, all sweetness and admiration and love.

"But you're washing the sheets tomorrow." Satya said as they broke apart.

"But we didn't even spill on them! Satyaaaaaa," she pouted.

"And showering immediately."

Sombra groaned. "You don't love me when I'm sweaty and my hair is messed up? What did I even see in you?" she joked.

"You are mistaken. I love you Sombra, with all your sweat and messy hair," Satya said, getting off the bed and looking for her nightgown. "I just can't stand you for very long." She joked, punctuating that sentence by tossing Sombra's briefs back at her.

Sombra laughed, tossing the briefs back on the floor - she liked to sleep naked after sex. "Compromise: I'll wash the sheets and do our laundry if you shower with me in the morning. I'm too tired to move right now."

Pulling her nightgown back on and fresh panties, Satya let out a long exhale as she sank back into bed, drawing the covers over her and Sombra. "Compromise accepted."

Sombra pecked her cheek. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Goodnight Sombra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u all liked this <3  
> Everyone in overwatch is trans and gay  
> Also yes,Sombra does swear in French. She's been taking lessons ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is pure smut.


End file.
